


Rock Stars Are Also Fanboys

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Slade, famous composer and rock star, had his days as a fanboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Stars Are Also Fanboys

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rockstars Are Also Fanboys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634755) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot). 



> Velvet Goldmine belongs to Todd Haynes and other people, and I am not among them. This story was made only for fun; I didn't receive anything for it.
> 
> English is not my native language, and I should tell you before anything that I wrote this without a beta reader. So, if you want to read, be aware that the following text may have terrible grammatical mistakes. If you see some terrible mistake and wants to warn me, I would gladly accept grammatical tips!
> 
> This story is a translation of my own story, originally written in Portuguese.

_‘Ooh, I been dirt and I don't care, 'cause I'm burning inside! I'm just a yearning inside and I'm the fire o' life!’_

Mandy Slade stepped into her house covering her ears, not because she thought that the music that was being played was bad, but because she was trying to block the deafening volume of the song.

“Brian, what the hell…” – Mandy started to spoke, but she stopped when she saw her husband coming in her direction and, for her relief, lowering the sound.

“Mandy, you came early!” – He gave Mandy a brief and gentle kiss in the lips, and his soft long hair brushed her chin.

 “Yes, but... Brian, what was that?” – Mandy said, arching one of her brows.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” – Brian said, with a false expression of innocence, that didn’t fool Mandy for a second.

“I’m talking about this music! You never were the kind of guy who listens to songs like a rebel teenager, trying to drive the neighbors nuts.”

Brian laughed, a little embarrassed, before answering:

“You remember the show that I did last week, the one who ended monstrously wrong?”

“Of course, honey, but what that has to do?” – Mandy answered, still not following the connection.

“You remember the singer that was in the stage just after the end of my presentation?” – Brian asked with an enigmatic smile.

"Curt Wild, the vocalist of The Wild Ratz, yes, but Brian, what is your point and...” – Mandy stopped, recognizing then the voice that she heard before – “You were hearing his songs?”

Brian nodded. “Yes, I drove Cecil crazy during all week, and he finally managed to get me his albums. They’re pretty rare, he just have two. But Mandy, it’s bloody brilliant!

“I understand your enthusiasm, dear…” – Mandy said, her fake accent more pronounced with each word – “But it still doesn’t explain why you were listening the songs in such a high volume.”

 “Oh.” – it was Mandy’s imagination or Brian was really blushing? – “Well, this kind of song should be played at maximum volume, Mandy! You need to listen to ‘I Wanna Be Your Dog’, he does something incredible with his voice, and…”

“Oh, you would like that, don’t you, Brian?” – Mandy said, with a smirk.

“I would like what?” – Brian asked, confused.

“Be his dog.” – Brian’s only answer was another confused look, and Mandy rolled her eyes “Come on, Brian, it’s obvious that you’re crazy about him!”

“I’m not!” – Brian said, and his defensive tone made him sound more like a petulant child than a grown man.

 “You’re going to deny that you’re not thinking about how it would be, sex with him, since the first moment that you saw him in that stage?” – Mandy asked, and smiled when she noticed Brian’s cheeks becoming red – “I bet that you’re having dreams with him fucking you since that night.”

“Well, I’m not dead, sweetheart. He did the best presentation that I saw in my life and he showed his cock to me and to a crowd. Of course, I couldn’t stop my mind of imagining all sorts of dirty and creative things with him. But this is not the goal of my research.” – Brian answered, worthily.

“Research? This is how you’re calling it these days?” – Brian slapped her light in the arm, and then dragged her to the other side of the room – “Shut your mouth and help me with something useful, Mandy.” – he said, a smile playing in his lips once again.

Mandy left Brian drag her through the room, until they came closer to the couch. But Brian didn’t sit in the couch; instead, he sat on the floor, his knees in a cushion, and Mandy sat on the floor too, mimicking his position.

“Take a look in these drawings.” – Brian said, handing some papers to her.

Mandy, curious, looked at the papers. What she saw was several drawings, with Brian’s elegant line; drawings of fancy clothes, a blue demon, a starship. Below all of them, Brian wrote the words “Maxwell Demon”.

“Brian, what is this?” – Mandy asked, frowning.

 “That, my dear, is my new project.” – Brian said, a huge smile in his lips – “This is the new step of my career. I still have a lot to plan, but this character, Maxwell Demon… he’ll really help me, Mandy.”

“Brian, the drawings are really beautiful.” – Mandy said, sincerely – “And I think that I’m starting to like it. How did you have this idea?”

“I was thinking about doing something like this for ages now, but there was always something amiss, and I couldn’t conclude the idea.” – Brian said – “But I have to tell you, Mandy, Curt Wild really inspired me. After I listened to his songs for some hours, the ideas just popped up on my mind, and I started to write and draw everything. And after I read some of his interviews…”

 “Interviews?” – Mandy interrupted, and before Brian could answer, she caught the newspapers that were near him. Brian tried to get the newspapers back, but Mandy didn’t let him, and what she saw were several clippings, with several interviews and photos of Curt and his band.

Mandy couldn’t resist; she started to laugh.

“Mandy! I’m trying to be serious here!” – Brian complained, sulking.

“I’m sorry, dear. I understand, and I’m happy that his songs managed to inspire you in such a beautiful way, and I really think that this idea could work just fine, but…” – Mandy interrupted herself, so she could appreciate better the annoyed expression in Brian’s face.

“But what?” – Brian asked, his arms crossed over his chest, one of his eyebrows raised.

 “Well, do you remember that I actually went to college, in my early twenties?” – Brian nodded, impatient, and Mandy continued – “I had this girl who was my roommate there, and I swear that, right now, you’re acting just like us, when we used to put Rolling Stones posters in the walls, and when we used to crop pictures of Keith Richards and Mick Jagger, so we could put it in our notebooks.”

“Fuck you, Mandy” – Brian said, annoyed. Mandy started to laugh again; Brian threw a pillow at her head, and it only made Mandy laugh more. Soon, not even Brian could prevent his own smile of showing in his face.

“You can laugh now, Mandy. I’m not famous yet; I still have the right to be a fanboy. But one day I’ll become the biggest rock star of this country, and you’ll never see me as fanboy again.”

“If you say so, honey.” - Mandy said, her eyes still shinning with amusement.

*******

**SOME YEARS LATER**

*******

Mandy was doing her Best to control her amusement now that she and Brian were alone; she thought that she was doing a good job, but after Brian glared murderously in her direction, she realized that she wasn’t having success.

Mandy smiled apologetically, but Brian only snorted. Mandy, then, couldn’t resist anymore; she had to chuckle.

“Mandy, can you shut up, please?” – Brian said, tired.

“I’m sorry, Brian, but you have to admit that it was funny.” – Mandy said, throwing herself on the couch; she was weary.

“I fail to see anything funny in this night” – Brian said, sulking, sitting at her side on the couch.

“Well, for starts, your expression when you saw Curt – for an instant, I could swear that you were going to try to jump his bones right there – and also, the fact that Curt just passed out in the middle of his answer, and, of course, the things you said to him… there were so many years since I last saw you act like a lovesick fanboy, Brian! – Brian glared at Mandy when she stopped talking, but she only laughed again.

“I didn’t say anything exaggerated to him.” – Brian said defensively, blushing a little.

“ _’I just wanted to say... I think your music is tops, really smashing, the best of the lot.’_ Brian, not even if you wanted you could sound more like a fanboy than that.” – Mandy lifted both of her brows when she finished, looking suggestively at Brian.

Brian’s only answer was raise from the couch and make a very rude gesture for Mandy with his hand before leaving the room, and she laughed once again; it seemed that even rock stars could act like teenager fanboys.

**Author's Note:**

> The first line in the story, in italic, it's from the music "Dirt", by The Stooges. Some others The Stooges songs are also mentioned in this story, just like Rolling Stones and Mick Jagger and Keith Richards; none of them belongs to me. What a shame.
> 
> Reviews with critiques, suggestions or anything that you want to say to me would be more than welcome! :D


End file.
